


You Mean The Whole World To Me

by semiluvr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiluvr/pseuds/semiluvr
Summary: post time skip shiratorizawa's volleyball team decide to make their setter smile and even made him cry tears of joy along the way <3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	You Mean The Whole World To Me

Semi Eita was known across Japan for multiple reasons. Going from his success as the lead singer of his band to being on multiple magazine covers to being an alumni of Shiratorizawa Academy, he was nonetheless extremely popular. 

Though his life as a setter ended after graduating high school, he still cherished the memories of being with his close friends on a daily basis and being adored by hundreds of people in Miyagi a lot. That being said, the Shiratorizawa group chat is ALWAYS active. Whether it's the crack of dawn or the middle of the night, the team would always rant about their lives and bring up old memories from high school as they all enjoyed talking to one another as much as they could. 

A question that is often asked when Semi’s being interviewed is why he didn't go pro. The answer was very simple and straightforward every time; “Although I loved being a part of a team and enjoyed all the wins and losses, I never wanted volleyball to become a career as I simply saw it and want to keep it as a hobby”. Some understood his point while others went on to create rumors on how he either wasn’t that good of a player (which isn't true at all) or that he lost major interest (which also isn't true). Semi saw all this and would simply ignore it. 

Soul 9, an annual concert hosted by the best MCs was something everyone all across Japan looked forward to. It was a concert that many bands performed on and it was a stage that allowed many careers to blossom. It was an event that had all families gathered up in front of the living room tv. This year would be Semi’s second year performing on that stage with his bandmates. 

Semi’s band was set to perform at 8pm and when it was time, the members went up on stage and started to perform. Throughout the performance, Semi felt a bit cautious but he brushed off the feeling and continued to sing and live in the moment. He felt eyes all on him which was normal since he was on stage but it felt a bit different. It was as if the eyes on him were telling him to look at them. Reluctantly, Semi started to eye down the audience to find those groups of eyes as he clenched onto his mic. When he found the eyes he was looking for, he was both shocked and delighted.

Those groups of eyes belong to none other than his best friends. “Assholes couldn't even tell me they were coming tonight” was the first thought Semi had. Down below in the audience was a group of 11 boys who happened to be the reason why Semi’s eyes now had a special glow in them. The 11 boys that Semi had spent years with on and off the court were right in front of him. Semi couldn’t help but smile so hard as his eyes started to become a bit glossy. Although he refused to cry on stage, the tears streamed down like never before. 

The group of boys that were simply teammates at first that slowly became Semi’s home took time off their night to support their friend on stage. The mere thought of it made Semi so happy that as soon as the performance was over, Semi ran into their arms. They were the ones that allowed Semi to open up and grow as a person. They were the ones that were by and still stand by Semi at all times even though all of them are usually miles and miles away. 

“Semi Semi, you were great up there as always” Tendou says with a grin on his face knowing that his nickname for Semi usually riles him up but tonight it didn’t. Semi simply looked up and ran to give Tendou the biggest hug he ever gave him and Tendou couldn’t help but laugh causing the rest of the boys to laugh as well. “You know there’s 11 of you guys right? One of you could have at least told me you all were coming so I would have been actually prepared and not start crying on stage” Semi says as he rolls his eyes. “Doesn't that take away the whole point of it being a surprise though you dumbass” Goshiki says as Semi smacks him in the back of his head. “Come on, let’s go out and eat” 

Semi invites his bandmates to join him and his best friends for dinner but his bandmates say no as they all want Semi to enjoy this time with his friends. The group hops on the next train to Miyagi and go to a restaurant that they all recognized. They entered the restaurant that they spent hundreds of hours in whether it was after school, after every game or when they were all bored and just wanted to hang out. 

They ordered the usual and began to talk. The range of talks went from what they were planning on doing over the weekend to suggesting on having a sleepover to how work is killing them all and so much more. Despite talking every day in the groupchat, the joy and delight they all felt as they were now talking face to face was one that can’t be described in words. They continued to talk and stayed at the restaurant till it closed. 

“Man, it sure feels good to see you all together here after so long” was what the owner of the restaurant had told them as they all left and what he said was something they all felt. It had been almost three years since Semi graduated high school and began to start his adult life. It felt weird at first and still kind of does to not be with his friends every day as he had gotten so used to being with them but time doesn’t wait for anyone and he had to keep up with it and so did his friends. 

They were all in different fields of work. Some continued on with volleyball and became pros while others went to college. Despite being physically apart, one of the habits they all had in common was the need to talk to each other as much as they could. The friendship was definitely one where they didn't have to speak every day for the friendship to still be alive but they all chose to speak to one another on a daily basis because they loved doing so. 

Walking in the same direction, they all had decided to sleep over at Shirabu’s place which may have not been the best decision as his place was scattered with notes due to him studying for his midterm the day before. As they all started to take off their jackets, Ohira suggests that instead of playing games all night, they should head to their old highschool and play volleyball. 

“MAN YOU COULD OF SUGGESTED THAT WHEN WE WERE STILL OUTSIDE” screamed Taichi causing them all to burst into a sea of laughter. They proceed to put back on their jackets and to head to Shiratorizawa. “Uhm, are they even gonna let us in??? We’re not even students anymore” Shirabu questions as they start walking. “You know all we have to do is show Ushijima and we’ll automatically get access to the gym” Tendou says as he slaps Ushijima in the back. 

They were let inside the gym. Now for many people, their highschool gym might not seem like such a memorable place as gym class happened to be one that a lot of students dreaded. However, for the boys this place was their second home. They shedded hundreds of sweat and tears in this gym for a whole three years. It was the place that allowed all 11 of them to bond and become the best friends they are today. This wasn’t any old gym; this was their safe haven. 

Knowing this place from front and back, the boys start bringing over the volleyballs and playing sets and sets. As always, they didn’t realize that hours passed by and in total they were in the gym for three hours. It was a little past midnight when they started to slow down their pace when playing realizing that they should probably start to clean up. Some began collecting the balls and putting them back inside the bin while others started to take out the cleaning products to clean down the floors. It was a feeling they each missed a lot. Many might find it ridiculous but this habit of cleaning up after playing became such a habit that even after years passed by, they'll take joy in doing it. 

“Ushijima, you really have some power there. I don’t think any other school would allow their alumnus to play in the gym for three straight hours let alone even let them in” says Kai as he cleans down the volleyball. Goshiki couldn’t help but laugh at the comment as it was true. After Tendou locks the gym, they all head back to Shirabu’s place, stopping by the convenience store they always go to for some snacks and a few cold drinks. 

By now it's close or even past 1am. The feeling of heading back home late together from the school gym was familiar to them all. “You know as I was cleaning I suddenly thought of something” Yamagata says causing many of the boys to stop for a second but quickly continued to walk as a sign for Yamagata to continue his thought. “I thought about a lot of things actually. I thought about our runs before practice, our meetings in the morning and all of our childish arguments” he states with his voice almost quivering a bit at the end. “I missed you guys a lot” was what made Yamagata start to slightly cry, making some of the other boys start to cry as well. 

What Yamagata said was something all 11 of them thought. This feeling that they all felt was something they miss so much. Even with their successful careers, they would do anything to relieve their high school years. High school was a time that allowed them to become friends. They spent years learning each and every little thing about each other which allowed them to become the best of friends. The events that took place in high school that they did all together going from practices to walking down the halls to studying to playing in the nationals were now memories that they all cherished. 

Shirabu starts to take out his keys allowing him and the rest of his friends to enter his place. Seeing his mess of notes for the second time, the group decides to help him clean up not just the notes but all of the house. About 20 minutes later, they all settle in the living room munching on snacks and watching a movie; something they used to do all the time back in high school. The clock hits 2:30am when the movie ends and the boys decide it's finally time to sleep. Some sleep on the couch, others sleep on the floor while some make their way to Shirabu’s room and sleep there. 

The night was calm and peaceful. The unexpected gathering was one that they all knew deep down was needed even though no one mentioned it. The house was filled with slight snores and movement but there was one person that wasn’t asleep which was Semi. Although Semi knew he was exhausted and needed rest, he decided to stay up a bit more and think about what happened within the last fiveish hours. Tears form in his eyes as he thinks about how lucky he is to be surrounded by so many amazing and strong people. His group of friends are one he would never ever trade for anything as they meant the whole world to him. He was so grateful to spend his youth knowing that they were all with him every step of the way. He began both his teenage years and adult years with them and he knew he would spend the rest of his life with them. Their bond was unbreakable. He thanked the higher power for making him get into volleyball as the sport allowed him to meet 11 of the sweetest people on the planet. He was thankful for all the times he spent with the group and he was more than excited for the events that lie ahead in their friendship. He hopes his friends know that their surprise visit was something that he enjoyed so much and that he’ll be cherishing it for the rest of his life. 

Semi takes this chance to think about how much they’ve all grown over the past three years as they are all now adults. He goes from thinking about how mature the first years have gotten to how successful some of the third years have become. It allows Semi to realize that time has flown by and that their lives have changed drastically but deep down, they’re still acting the exact same from when they were in highschool. They each still had their habits that they held onto that everyone else knows and it emphasizes how despite time passing, they haven't changed a lot. Years and years can go by but they all would still be the same and that was something they all adored.  
Semi’s only 21 but he feels as if he’s known his friends for over a century or two. The feeling he gets everytime they all meet up is beyond thrilling. Some may find it exhausting to surround themselves with the same group of people for years but to Semi and the rest of the boys, it was the complete opposite. For them, they loved surrounding themselves with one another. They became family over the years and that would never change. Semi adored his friends and he will for the rest of his lives. He knows that in the future, he’s going to rant to his children and grandchildren with stories about adventures he had with his friends and he knows that they'll do the same as well. 

His head starts to slowly lower down indicating that he’s on the verge of knocking out. He gets up making sure to not wake up the others and heads over to one of the non-occupied sofas that was meant for him to sleep on. As he lays down and closes his eyes, he glances over and sees his friends asleep. He smiles beautifully and whispers “good night” as his eyes start to shut.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this!!! i personally like writing post time skip fics but i promise I'll start writing fics that involve the characters still in high school. however, i did write a chapter of a series i plan on posting soon that is set during the post time skip LOL but you all might like it since it involves the iconic training camp arc hehe. anyways, i hope reading this made you smile a bit :)


End file.
